


McNally Jackson

by MikaKagehjra



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Barista!Hide, Coffee Shops, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaKagehjra/pseuds/MikaKagehjra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise takes the squad to a coffee shop; something is important about the barista behind the counter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	McNally Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of writing the next chapter of Wanderers. If you like this and haven't read Wanderers, you should check it out! I promise I'll update it soon!

Haise doesn't expect anything particularly interesting to happen when he takes his squad for coffee. It was supposed to be a peaceful (by the Quinx's standards) outing, where he could spend time with his squad without all of them being forced to focus on their differences in diet. He notices something about the brunet barista when he enters, but tries not to think too much about it. When the Quinx are immersed in conversation, though, he decides to sit at the counter for awhile.

“One coffee, please,” he orders when prompted, and it is around the time the barista turns around to make his order that he realizes the man only has one arm. While the other man is busy, he tries to figure out why he'd caught his attention when he first entered.

“I knew it!” the man declares when Haise takes a sip of his coffee without touching the provided cream or sugar. Haise jumps, nearly spilling his coffee. The man couldn't know he was a ghoul based on just that—no one was that perceptive. Before he can ask, the man is speaking again. “Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I meant I knew there had to be some toughness hidden under that cute exterior.” The barista is grinning. “You work for the CCG, right?”

“Yes,” Haise responds, fighting a blush. “The kids in the corner are my squad.”

The barista whistles. “They sure are recruiting them young these days. And look at you, you're young to be leading a squad, too!” He pauses. “Or you just look really good for your age.” This time, Haise is definitely blushing. “I used to work for the CCG, actually.”

“Really?” Haise asks before he can stop himself.

“Yeah I know, I'm a little young to be retired, but...” He gestures to the stump below the shoulder of his left arm. “Shit happens.”

Haise nods, pursing his lips. “I'm sorry; ghouls can be as cruel as any human.”

The barista tilts his head. “What an odd way of putting it...” But he doesn't seem put-off at all. He actually sticks out his hand. “I'm Hide.”

Haise takes it, giving his name in return. And he realizes what originally caught his eye about the barista.

He'd expected him to be blond.

He doesn't want to think about what that means or why hearing Hide's name brought it to the front of his mind, so he stands. “I should get back to my team; I'll see you around, Hide.”

“Let me know if you need anything!” Haise nods, retreating. Even if he hasn't yet decided whether or not he wants to remember anything about his old life, he has the feeling he'll be coming back. And that doesn't bother him.


End file.
